Just Tonight
by just.young.and.reckless
Summary: Set months after Freddie's death, Effy runs into Cook at a party. And she soon finds out that he is the only one that can take her pain away.


**So this is my first story for Skins, which shocks me as its my all time fave show haha I'm like obsessed with it :P**

**This is based off the song 'Just Tonight' by The Pretty Reckless. **

**

* * *

**

Just Tonight

I felt so numb, the pills I'd taken earlier, I had no idea what they were, didn't give a fuck really, as long as they took the pain away. They had started taking affect. My head felt light, lighter then it had in months. I was at a party, couldn't remember who's, it was loud, the walls were vibrating from the music. The alcohol was never ending. People were dancing and grinding with one another. Blurred faces. The smell of spilff in the air. It was all the same, just another night to forget.

I moved through the crowds, towards the kitchen. I saw a bottle of unopened Jack Daniels, I took it. I drank it straight from the bottle, the liquid burning my throat, leaving me with a even more light head and a pink tint to my cheeks.

I closed my eyes, I had to forget.

_Freddie_

My breath caught in my throat, I felt tears behind my eyes, I blinked them away as I made my way back into the sea of people. I pushed through the crowd until I bumped into someone.

I looked up, the first thing I noticed was the cocky smile and light blue eyes. When he looked at me, his cocky smile faded into a small, warm one.

"Effy"

"Cook"

I gave him a small smile and then walked away. He followed.

We walked out into the garden, it wasn't as crowded out here, the cold winter night air hit me like a brick, I felt sick. I took another large gulp from the bottle, and sat down on one of the chairs seated at the bottom of the garden. Cook sat down next to me.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had lit up a spilff, he took a long drag and offered it to me. I took it without a word. Cook watched me as I too inhaled.

"Shouldn't you be in prison?" I blew out the smoke.

"Shouldn't you be in the loony bin?"

I looked at him and saw a playful smirk on his face, I smiled and handed him back the spilff.

"It's not for me princess, you know that, just like that place isn't for you. They can't help us, we're too fucking messed up"

I looked away knowing he was right, there was no help for me, no one could make me feel again, no one.

"How are you holding up?"

I closed my eyes briefly and took another gulp of the Jack Daniels.

"Fine"

"This is me your talking to princess, you don't have to lie"

I stayed quite, I couldn't find the words to tell him how I wasn't ok, I was slowly falling of the edge. Cook offered me the spilff and once again I took a drag. It didn't take the pain away but it slowly made it cloudier and hard to remember.

"I miss him too Eff"

I looked at him sharply, glaring, before getting up and walking away. I went back into the house, pushing my way through. I could hear Cook calling out my name. I ignored him, drinking what was left of the Jack Daniels, discarding the empty bottle and made my way upstairs. I felt him grab hold of my arm and pull me back.

"Effy! What the fuck?"

I looked away. "Leave me alone Cook"

He shook his head "No, you can't keep running Effy"

"Watch me"

I pulled my arm from his grip, I started to walk away but he suddenly pushed me up against the wall and held me there. My head started to spin.

"You weren't the only one who loved him! He'd been my best mate since we were kids, he was always there for me, he always put up with my shit and I never appreciated that...I never..."

Cook had tears rolled down his cheeks, as did I.

"...I miss him Cook, but I can't do this, I can't handle the pain, I just want it to go away, I want it to stop! But I don't know how...help me...please!"

I voiced cracked at the last word.

"Please..." My voice was barely above a whisper.

Cook stared at me for a few moments before his lips crashed onto mine. I didn't fight him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lead us to one of the bedroom doors, he opened it and we found it to be empty. He quickly shut the door and locked it before pushing me up against the wall again and kissed me hard.

Our tongues fought for control as he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his erection pressed up against me.

He moved us over to the bed, both of us shedding our tops along the way. He put me down on the bed and made quick work of getting rid of my bra and ripping my fishnets and boots off.

My hands went down to his belt, once that was out of the way, I undid his jeans button and zip and helped push them off. The only items remaining were his boxers and my panties.

Cook kissed me again, then started to work his way down, stopping briefly to nibble at my breasts before continuing, he slowly pulled my underwear down my legs, then I felt his tongue.

My eyes closed, I let a low moan escape from my lips. I knew I shouldn't be going down this road again, but I couldn't stop, the pain was starting to fade.

I felt my back arch off the bed when he gently added 2 fingers into me, I rocked my hips wanting more. I sat up and pulled him into a kiss, I slowly leant back down, taking him with me. He shifted his body so he rested on his elbows, his boxers now being the only barrier. Once they were removed he reached down to his jeans, took out his wallet, pulled out a condom and rolled it on. He then moved back over me, spreading my legs gently with his hips.

"Effy...Are you sure?"

I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Just tonight"

Cook kissed me again and I felt him thrust into me. I moaned into his mouth, it felt so good. He started to move in and out of me, with each trust the pain faded. I wrapped my legs around him again, causing him to go deeper.

I needed this, I needed him.

I moaned for him to go faster, harder. And he did.

"Fuck"

It wouldn't be long now, I could feel myself on the edge, but this time I was scared. I wanted to fall. I opened my eyes and locked them with his, they were fully dilated, filled with nothing but lust and love. I ran my hands down his back, nails scraping his skin and then brought one up to his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

He trusted into me hard and suddenly stars started to pop in front of my eyes, and a rippling wave courses through me. I'm riding it, and then I'm falling into an oblivion of pure pleasure,the constant ache and pain I'd felt in the last few months had completely faded. I shouted out his name. During this time, I can hear him moan out my name as he too reached his climax.

Cook collapses down on top of me, his weight feeling almost comforting. He kisses my shoulder tenderly and slowly pulls out of me and rolls onto his back, throwing the condom away in the process.

I let a single tear roll down my cheek, I couldn't live with the heartache and pain any more, I had to move on from Freddie.

_It's what he would want...For me to be happy._

I turned to look at Cook, he turned to me. We both smiled. I gently laid my head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Where do we go from here princess?"

I took a deep breath.

"We just face everyday as it comes"

Cook pulled the covers over us and I slowly felt my body drifting off to sleep but not before I heard Cook whisper...

"We'll never forget him"

No, we wouldn't.

* * *

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Anything that would make it better?**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
